


One Breath Away

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Post-Series, aka this is actually good stuff, the exact oposite of what you think, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Everything is just one breath away, Viktor thinks. Happiness, sadness... Everything is always one breath away.His happiness is also one breath away, and so, he jumps right after it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday VIktor! I did nothing for Yuuri's birthday due to circumstances, but I'm here for the celebration! As mentioned in the comments, this MIGHT look to you as angst, but I swear on my honour as a writer that it is NOT. And it's so ooc for me, I usually am pro in writing angst during birthdays. Anyways, please enjoy!

 

Everything is just one breath away, Viktor thinks. Happiness, sadness... Everything is always one breath away.

Hopes and dreams.

Fears.

Pain.

Everything is just one breath away.

His happiness is also one breath away, and so, he jumps right after it.

He jumps.

Falls.

The wind hits his face but there's no pain, only the adrenaline one feels from such a jump.

_The water's close._

_So close._

 

**Everything stops.  
**

 

No, everything literally stops. He hangs just a breath away from the water surface.

Someone close to him screams.

"I hate you, Viktor!" he hears in rapid Japanese.

_Ah, it's Yuuri._

"We're not going bungee jumping ever again!"

"Yes, yes." Viktor finds himself laughing. "If you cook for me tonight."

"It's your turn tomorrow." Yuuri reminds him.

"I won't forget that, sweetheart."

Both of them can't stop laughing.


End file.
